


You make my dreams come true (and more)

by ME_89



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ME_89/pseuds/ME_89
Summary: A dream and shameless smut, based of a prompt by Leapyearbaby29





	You make my dreams come true (and more)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leapyearbaby29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leapyearbaby29/gifts).



> This work is a gift for Leapyearbaby29 who came up with a bunch of prompts that I can use to write one shots that seem to fly out of my pen..
> 
> I hope you're happy with the result!
> 
> One small note about the setting: I usually don't like cheating, but the setting is like in PP2. So consider it slightly AU-ish, where Jeca is no longer, or has never been, whichever you prefer...

Beca was glad she could go to bed. She had a long day at her internship and then a shift at the radio station from 10 pm to 1 am. Her day at her internship had consisted of mindless coffee runs, photocopying and getting twelve different kinds of take out for the emergency meeting. It was still not what she had expected it to be, but at least she could put it on her resume.

The late shift at the radio station was always different, but today it had been quiet. During her shift she had been all alone in the station and very little listeners had called in or dropped her a message. Apparently people had more exciting things to do than tune into Barden University Radio. Beca didn’t mind, less requests meant more time to play her own music. Some requests had come in, and even some to play her own mixes. Beca knew all those came from a certain red head.

The house was quiet as Beca snuck into her bedroom and got ready for bed. Amy’s bed was empty and Beca was glad that she wouldn’t be kept awake by Amy’s snoring. Not bothering to set her alarm, because tomorrow was her day off, she climbed under her blankets. Soon she fell into a peaceful sleep and was still out like a light when the other Bellas got up for their morning classes.

\--

Chloe had woken early that morning to go for her run before her classes started. Afterwards she took a quick shower and made breakfast for all the girls. Knowing the tiny brunette would sleep until at least noon, she set aside a plate for her before heading to campus with the other girls for their classes.

When Chloe arrived at the room where she was supposed to have her lecture there was a murmur among the students and she heard one of them say: “what is this, the 18th century? Couldn’t they have sent us an email?”. On the door was a note informing them that the class had been cancelled as well as the lab that was supposed to follow the lecture. This meant that Chloe had the rest of the day off, so she decided to return to the house.

Coming in through the kitchen the redhead saw that the plate for Beca was still on the counter, indicating that the brunette was still sleeping. Chloe busied herself with some cleaning, waiting for Beca to come downstairs. After a while she got bored and decided that she would wake her best friend for a lazy day in bed with movies and snacks.

\--

Beca wasn’t sleeping as easily anymore as she had been doing the rest of the night. Instead the brunette was caught deep in a dream that involved her and Chloe doing activities that weren’t necessarily typical for best friends. It wasn’t the first time Beca had such a dream and the images became more and more vivid every time.

_Beca was in her room when she heard a knock on her door. She called for the person to come in, but they didn’t, so Beca got up to open the door. At the door was Chloe leaning against the door frame. Without a word the ginger pushed her inside and closed the door behind them. She pulled the brunette flush against her and crashed their lips together. Beca moaned and opened her mouth to allow Chloe’s tongue to explore. She felt two hands tug at the sleeves of her plaid shirt and soon she was standing there in her tank top. A fire ran through her as Chloe moved her attention to Beca’s neck and she felt the redhead’s hands trail up her arms. Gently but deliberately Chloe pushed them towards the bed until Beca felt her back hit the bed._

_The brunette lay on her back supporting herself with her elbows as Chloe had taken a step back and was now slowly unbuttoning her button down. Beca whined at the loss of contact._

“Chloe, please.” She moaned, completely lost in her dream.

_Having finally undone the last button and dropped her shirt to reveal her lacy black bra, Chloe slowly saunters over to the bed, climbing on top of the bed, straddling Beca. Feeling the weight of the older girl press on her midsection did something to Beca’s body, sending jolts of arousal to her core._

“Chloe, please. Don’t tease.” Beca moaned again, while she ran, what she thought, imaginary hands up the imaginary thighs of the redhead. Then her eyes shot open. These jeans and these legs felt way too real.

Unbeknownst to Beca, Chloe had come into the brunette’s room to wake her. After her attempts to get her up by calling her name and shaking her had been futile, Chloe had climbed on top of Beca to wake her with an old-fashioned tickle attack, a strategy that had worked every time before. Just as she was about to reach forward and attack, she heard Beca moan something, that sounded a lot like “Chloe, please. Don’t tease.”.

She had stopped what she was doing and studied the girl closely. The rapid movements of her eyes under their lids and the slight twitch of her face told Chloe that Beca was dreaming. When her eyes travelled a little lower she noticed the rapid rise and fall of Beca’s chest and her hard nipples. Chloe’s eyes widen as she realizes what is going on. Then she feels two hands run up her legs.

Beca’s eyes shot open and she was met with a very real Chloe Beale. The girl she had just been having a sex dream about. Her face turned the deepest shade of red known to man.

“Chl-Chloe?” Beca stuttered.

“Hey Becs, where you having nice dreams?” Chloe asked innocently.

“Chloe, please get off me.” Beca pleaded, trying to hide how uncomfortable she was.

“You want me to get you off?” Chloe asked with an evil grin.

“That’s – that’s not what I said, please, Chloe.” Beca pleaded with the redhead.

She was so screwed, she could tell that Chloe knew what had been going on. Although she had to admit to herself that this was not the worst possible outcome.

At that moment a smirking Chloe bent down until her mouth was near Beca’s ear. The red curls tickled on Beca’s exposed skin.

“I totally know you were just having a naughty dream, Becs, and I dare to bet my Bella scarf on it that it was about me. I can’t blame you though, I’m pretty confident about this.”

Beca debates whether touching Chloe at all in the current situation is a good idea, but she decides that her best chance of getting out of this situation is pushing the other girl off. Of course her attempt is futile, since Chloe is much stronger. The older girl grabs her hands and pins them above her head, bringing their faces closer together because of the position they are in.

“Nice try, Becs, but you’re not getting out of this. Now tell me, what was I doing to you in this dream of yours?”

Beca mutters something unintelligible and Chloe smiles how cute the tiny DJ is right now.

“Was it something like this?” she asks and brushed her lips against Beca’s.

“Or something like this?” she asks as she moves down to place kisses along Beca’s jaw and neck.

An involuntary moan escapes Beca.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Chloe says, as she moves her hands down Beca’s arms and rolls her hips down to settle a little lower, on Beca’s pelvis.

Beca is doing her best to wrap her head around what’s happening. Just a moment ago she was caught sleep-perving on her best friend, by said friend and now she ended up kissing said best friend, and things were escalating into a make-out session.

Chloe hadn’t been pissed or grossed out, Chloe had put her lips on Beca’s lips and was currently acting out the rest of the dream. Apparently Chloe was OK with this, and even more so, wanted this as well. As soon as that realization hits her, Beca is able to function again and tangles her hands in Chloe’s hair. She pulls the redhead away from her collarbone, where a bite mark was starting to form, so that she could give her a proper kiss.

When they have to break apart, Chloe continues her explorations of Beca’s body. Soon she is met with Beca’s tank top, so she pulls the brunette up with her to remove the garment. Beca isn’t wearing a bra, so as Chloe tosses the top aside she immediately sees the perky breasts with the erect nipples. She can’t help herself and takes one in her mouth. While she gently sucks on it, she can feel Beca is trying to remove Chloe’s shirt and bra. She stops her actions to allow the brunette to do so. When they are both completely naked from the waist up, the redhead gently lays them down again. Naked breasts brushing against naked breast as they meet in a heated kiss again.

Chloe’s hands travel up along Beca’s side, until they cup the brunette’s breast. Her thumbs flick over the nipples a few times and Beca arches back. Chloe mouth joins her hands and she starts to lick and suck on one breast while her hand firmly massages the other.

“Oh fuck, yeah, Chloe, like that.”

Chloe is slightly surprised by that and smirks against Beca’s breast. She replaces her mouth by her hand and kisses her way down the brunette’s stomach. Beca weaves her hand in the red locks as a sign of encouragement. Chloe looks up once more for confirmation as she reaches the edge of Beca’s shorts.

“Stop”, Beca says as Chloe is about to pull her shorts down.

Chloe’s face falls, afraid Beca has second thoughts.

“I want you to take of your jeans first, please.”

Chloe gets up and quickly rids herself of her jeans, leaving her panties on. Then she settles back between Beca’s legs, pulling the shorts down. She leaves a trail of kisses on Beca’s thigh, skipping over her core and kissing down the other thigh again.

“Chloe, please I need you.”

“What do you need Becs?” Chloe teases.

“I need you to touch me, Chlo, I want to feel you inside me.”

Chloe places a light kiss on Beca’s center, before she runs her fingers through the soaking wet folds.

“Fuck, Beca, you’re so wet.”

Beca moans in response.

Chloe slides two fingers inside Beca. Pumping in and out, she finds a steady rhythm. She adds her mouth on Beca’s breast again. As Beca comes close, Chloe curls her fingers to bring her over the edge. The brunette arches off the bed as she comes, and Chloe peppers kisses on her face as they ride out her high. Chloe gently lies down next to Beca, stroking her hair.

“Wow, Chloe, that was amazing.” Beca pants before kissing Chloe on the lips again. She slides on top of the older girl’s body. Just the friction of Beca’s leg on Chloe’s core is almost enough to make the redhead come.

“Becs, careful, I’m already close.”

Hearing those words only serve as an encouragement for Beca and she moves down. On her way down she leaves a couple of hickeys on Chloe’s abs. She tries to tease Chloe, but a firm hand in her locks directs her to where Chloe needs her most. Using both her mouth and fingers Beca does her best to keep Chloe on the brink for as long as possible, before sending her into one of the most intense orgasms she’s ever experienced. Beca withdraws her fingers, but uses her mouth to help the redhead ride out her orgasm.

When Chloe has calmed down and lays back in Beca’s pillows, the DJ joins her with a soft kiss on the lips. Then they lay there for a while, smiling, cuddled into each other in silence. Suddenly Chloe speaks up:

“Becs, thanks for making my dreams come true.”

 

 

 


End file.
